The Avengers Versus Other Heroes
by Venom-In-Florida
Summary: The Avengers send members to fight other heroes to test their worth. (Up for adoption)


**Hello! I decided to start a new fanfic about the Avengers going to other dimensions and battling them for fun. The Avengers are everyone that is alive at the beginning of Infinity War in their post-Endgame state, except Thor. He's still in his IW state. I know it may cause some problems but I'm just gonna go with it. This is how it will work: They will only battle heroes I hate/dislike. Only one Avenger may battle one other other dimensional hero. No deaths will happen unless otherwise stated at the start of the chapter. This is based off my personal opinion and imagination and nothing else. Enjoy! First is Thor versus Larry Boy from that goddamn disrespectful show, Veggietales. Read and Review! And PM me with who should battle with who next!**

Tony readied his repaired dimensional traveling machine. He was testing with Thor and sending him to a random alternate dimension. Thor stepped up with Mjolnir and Stormbreaker in his hands. Tony gave him a handshake and a pat on the back, said, "Good luck," and allowed Thor to step inside the travel stall. Thor called out, "Ready!" Tony pulled a lever, pushed a few buttons and waited. There was some pulsing and flashing and then all was still. Tony waited for Thor to come back using the bracelet he made.

::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::

Thor waited for the flashing to stop. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he was in a normal-looking Midgardian city... except the people were actually human sized fruits and vegetables, wearing human-looking clothes and hopping around (they had no limbs, just a body... how did they survive and dress themselves?) He shook off his shock and pulled out his weapons. He found a secluded spot where he could take off without being noticed and find the tallest structure.

He took off into the sky, searched for a while, and found an extremely tall news tower. He landed on top and summoned lightning, thunder and storm clouds around it for dramatic effect. He watched the... people, he went with people, stare at the tower, wondering what the hell was going on with it.

::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::

Larry Boy was watching the evening news with no interest until an interruption on the news appeared. "We interrupt this broadcast to tell you the in Veggie City, a MASSIVE storm has appeared over the main news tower. We have no idea what is causing it, but unconfirmed reports say that someone or something is inside the storm, causing it. Hold on, we're zooming into it with our camera." The TV switched to live camera footage and zoomed into the top of the tower. The thing inside the storm bellowed, "WHO IS YOUR MIGHTIEST CHAMPION? BRING HIM TO ME!" The TV switched back to the newscast. " Well, that was unexpected. Let's hope Larry Boy will take care of this. Stay tuned for more news updates on this mysterious happening." The TV went back to the normal news broadcast.

Larry took no time to consider this. He got up, put on his suit (again, no idea how, THEY HAVE NO DAMN LIMBS), got into his car and drove to the tower.

There were people all around watching his progress up the tower with interest and excitement. He reached the top and almost fell back down again. Inside was a strange creature, with tentacles coming out of its sides and bottom, in one tentacle was a lightning charged axe, in the other was a square-headed hammer in a similar state. Its eyes were pure bright blue, and it had short dark blond hair. It was super muscular and powerful-looking.

::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::

Thor waited until one of the creatures came up into the storm he had summoned. It was wearing a purple and yellow suit, with red plungers on the sides of its head for some reason. It was staring at him with shock. Thor smiled maliciously and pointed at it with Stormbreaker. He asked it, "Are you this city's champion?" It shuddered and said, "I'm Larry Boy, and if you don't leave now, I'm gonna have to hurt you!" Thor rolled his eyes, though since his eyes were completely blue, no one knew he did it but him.

"If you can best me in a fight, Boy of Larry, I shall leave in peace. Face me!" He heard the thing gulp and it got into a battle stance. Thor didn't even give it a chance to move before he blasted it with a massive surge of lightning. It fell off the tower and to the ground, unconscious. Thor flew down and landed next to it. He made sure it was alive but not conscious before shouting, "Is this your champion?! He could not withstand a mere burst of lightning! If you were to be attacked by something that meant you harm, you would all be dead or enslaved within hours, maybe minutes! I suggest you find someone better! Goodbye!"

He pressed his bracelet and was brought back to his universe.

::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::

Tony waited until Thor reappeared in the capsule stall before opening it. "What did you see? Were they tough? Weak? Human? Alien?" Thor held up a hand. "Gather the team in the living room and I will tell you all about it, friend Stark."

**Aaaaaaand thats chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it, and PM me for suggestions on which Avenger versus which other hero! Read and Review!**


End file.
